Nothin' on Sonny
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: When Mr. Condor throws a karaoke party for the shows at Condor Studios. What will happen between sonny and Chad?


**Hey please review! Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance, or any of the characters, or the Song Nothin' on You by B.O.B.**

* * *

**Nothin' on Sonny**

**Chad's POV**

"Well, if you won't give me what I want, I'll fill my bottles elsewhere!" Penelope started, we were rehearsing our lines for the new episode of Mackenzie Falls we'd be shooting later.

"Just try Penelope; you know that no one will buy your bottles unless they're filled with my water!" I replied.

"You have got to kidding me!" I heard, it wasn't the right line but I just kept going because I was in Mackenzie mode.

"What do mean, you know my water is great!" By the look on Penelope's face I could tell that my favorite random was here. Now, I know what you're thinking, Chad actually likes the randoms! Well, ever since Sonny came to Condor Studios, I actually started watching the show, it wasn't that bad. Of course, the addition of Sonny was the reason I tuned in every week. "What do you want?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

Sonny just rolled her eyes then answered, "Apparently, you guys turned the intercoms off. So, I was picked to tell you guys a message."

"What is it? Does Mackenzie finally leave and never come back?" Penelope was just as bad as Devon. Devon was only bad in character, but Penelope wanted to become the star of the show. Like that was ever going to happen! Everybody knows that as soon as you get rid of the star of a show, that the show falls in the ratings.

"No, Penelope," Sonny continued, "Mr. Condor wants to have a talk with a lot of older audience shows. There's a meeting in the cafeteria in 15 minutes."

Wow she was cute! Stupid cute! "Well thanks, next time can you tell us just when the meeting is starting. Cause you know, we don't want to be late." I told her sarcastically.

"Wow, I just learned about this a minute ago, but if you insist next time I'll send Zora," she replied. She had got me there; I was just about to reply when she stormed off the set. Man, she was amazing, stupid amazing! I had to stop thinking this way about Sonny, but how?

* * *

"Now, thanks for all you to make room in your schedules to be here today," Mr. Condor began, "Now, I've been informed that you kids had a secret prom, awhile ago." Oh no, here we go! We were all going to get in trouble for Sonny's stupid "secret" prom! Well, she did look nice in that fish dress.

_Flashback_

_Sonny was standing there in the middle of the floor when she noticed me and asked, "Chad what are you doing here? I thought you'd be the first to go!_

"_Which is why I had to be the last to go!" I replied, it was simple really. Sonny thought she knew everything about me so I had to confuse her once and a while._

"_Well, Chad you were right. All proms end in disaster," She commented, she was so sad. I hate seeing Sonny sad, so I did what I knew what would cheer her up._

"_Do they Sonny? Do they really? Cause I heard you get to have that special dance with that_ _one special_ _person, you'll just have to settle for me," I told her handing her a headphone._

_She took the headphone and we just swayed together for a little bit, "This is sweet," she said._

_I just smiled as I replied, "I have my moments!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Anyway, I heard it was a real success and you kids really got along," Mr. Condor continued, "So, I've scheduled a karaoke party for all you tomorrow night. You can sing to an actually song, or there will be a band so you can sing an original."

Yeah, karaoke that should be fun. Wait! Karaoke is the perfect way to get to Sonny! I bet she doesn't know that Chad Dylan Cooper sings! Ha I was finally going to beat Sonny at her own game for once, but I was going to show her how I fell about her at the same time.

* * *

I sat in my dressing room; I didn't know what song to pick to sing to Sonny! I was looking through a song list when Nico barged in. "Hey, Chad I need to talk to you," he said.

I hid the song list as I asked, "What?" I seemed annoyed hoping that would make him go away faster.

Nico sat down on my couch and started, "I have feelings for a girl and I want to sing a song to her, but the song I picked has two parts to it. Could you help me?"

"What's in it for me?" I asked I didn't want to help Nico win over a beautiful girl! Even though I probably never met this girl, she had nothing on Sonny!

"Well, it's the perfect song to sing to a girl that you like. From the way you and Sonny fight all the time, I'm sure you two like each other. You could sing to her," Nico told me, but I was only half listening, as soon as I thought about all the beautiful girls I see and how they have nothing on Sonny, I knew the perfect song!

"Nothin' on You," I said quietly to myself.

"How did you know that was the song I wanted to do?" Nico asked. Apparently, I hadn't said it that quietly.

"Because, that's the song I want to sing to Sonny!" I explained, "I'll do it!" We shook hands and then Nico left, who ever would have thought that Nico Harris could have ever helped Chad Dylan Cooper?

* * *

"Ok, so when I get to the second chorus, you take it away," Nico said as we were getting ready for the performance.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied. I didn't really care what Nico had to say, I was looking for Sonny. There she was sitting at a table with blondie and the little weirdo.

"Chad, we're on next," Nico said as he ran to the stage. The plan was that Nico would stay on the stage and I would go out into the audience to find Sonny, and then serenade her.

"Now, we have a very special guest please give it up for Nico Harris!" The lead guitarist of the band said. Nico came out onto the stage and started singing.

I made my way to the side of the stage; Nico was on his way walking over to me. Once Nico got where I was standing, he would stop singing and I would emerge. Well at least I was half right, as soon as Nico got to where I was standing, he shouted, "Ladies and gentleman please welcome Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I was taken back, I wasn't expecting this! Then I saw Sonny stand up, probably to get a better view of this, I put all my fears aside and started singing:

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you_

Sonny was staring at me; I started walking towards her and continued.

_Hands down, there will never be another one (nope)_

_I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never)_

_Because your style, I ain't really got nothin' on (nothing)  
And you wild when you ain't got nothin' on? (haha__)_

_Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic_

By this time, I was standing right in front of Sonny; I took her hand and spun her around. When I was done, she smiled! Her smile was amazing, no truly amazing! And don't even get me started on her big brown eyes! I continued singing.

_You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop- now think about it_

Nico stepped in so I could talk to Sonny for a little bit.

"Chad, what's this about?" she asked.

"I like you Sonny, I wanted you to know that, and this sort of just came to me," I replied. Sonny was about to reply but I put a finger to her lips because I heard Nico sing: _If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know. _I stepped in so Nico could go talk to his girl; I looked Sonny right in the eyes and continued singing.

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)_

_Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame_

_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
'Cause they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)._

As soon as I finished, Sonny took my hand and dragged me out to the hallway. I wasn't sure about what she was going to say, so I just started, "Sonny if you didn't like it, I'm sorry."

Sonny didn't even reply, she just pulled me close and kissed me. I was so happy; I was finally kissing the girl of my dreams! I wrapped my arms around Sonny and kissed her back. When we finally pulled apart, all I did was ask, "You want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she replied. We strolled out of Condor Studios hand in hand; I held the passenger door of my car open for her. She just got in and smiled, I hoped into the driver's seat and drove to the nearest beach. As soon as we were there, I grabbed a blanket out of the back seat and we laid on the beach, looking at the stars. "Thank you Chad," Sonny said after a little bit.

"For what?" I asked.

"For giving me a night that I'll never forget," she replied.

* * *

**What did you think? Again plz review! Thx love ya all!**


End file.
